runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Hunt for the Necromancer
Start talk to [[Cathrine]. PL: Hi Ca: Hi PL: You looks not so happy, whats wrong? CA: Sight. They took my son to the jail. PL: Tell my more. CA: I dont know the detials PL: Where is he now? CA: what? oh you mean my son, in the edgevile jail. PL: ok thanks, bye. CA: bye Go now in the jial. talk to the head guard. PL: Hello HG: go out of the jial. PL: can i speak to the prissoner? HG: no PL: wy not? HG: he is pretty dangerous... don't come near im. PL: can i please talk to him? HG: Yes, but i don't gona save you if he tries to kill you... PL: thanks Speak now to the man. PL: Hello MA: ... PL: HELLO! MA: what do you want? PL: wy you are in jial? MA: they think i am a evil necromacher... HG: yes you are a evil necromacher! don't tell lies to him! MA: i can't speak now... its to risk. that head guard is scary! HG: be qieut! PL: ... i can't do anything whit the Head Guard near... Lure the Head Guard. lure him out of the building. now talk to the man again. MA: ok what do you want? PL: can i help you MA: you will thank you! You must catch the necromacher. can you please tell Cathrine that i am safe? PL: Yes, Bye Tell it to Cathrine. She thinks that you can speak whit the famous necromacher: Malignius Mortifer. Use the option talk Hunt for necromacher. MM: hi Players name. PL: can you please help my? MM: i can if you tell my whit what. PL: thank you can you find a necro mancer for my? MM: What is its name? PL: uhmmm. MM: maybe you can better find out. one of those know it: Man, Cathrine and the head guard. ask it until you know it. His name is: Dragornarnosko turn back to Malignius Mortifer. MM: ... thats a pretty strong necromacher, i don't know were it is... but there is a option... but that can be though... Take this pendant. PL: what i need to do? MM: you must get a complete necromacher's book. PL: ok... what i need to do? MM: i will give you a though challenge. take combat stuff whit you! and food... MM: if you are ready speak to my. Challenge 1: Magic wizards of Malignius molfier Take Ranged or Melee stuff whit you and food. You must a elite fire/earth/water/air wizzard of combat 30 each. After that you must kill an elemental wizzard of combat 100. MM. So you are ready? PL: yes MM: Otoixeiakkn otn xwpar! You will get the new song: Elemental problems PL: where am i... what happening... whaaaah... who are you, i see 4 of you... whats happening. You must kill the elemental wizards whit ranged or melee magic wil work but a earth spell on a earth mage will heal the earth mage. After you kill them al a another cutscene comes. All elemental wizard dies and a new wizard comes kill it, he is pretty tough. after defeating him you will get some pages and the Malignius molfier pendant. step in te teleport gate in the middle. MM: good you got the pendant and some pages. PL: wy is must do this? MM: you must use the pendant on to other necromachers. Dagith Nurn and Melzar the mad. you get the other page´s whit that. Challenge 2: Dragith Nurn´s power Before you go take much magic or ranged stuff whit you and food! Go to the respawn place of Dragith Nurn and use the Malignius Mortifer pendant on Dragith Nurn. Now you talk to him DN: How you get that pendant? PL: Malignius Mortifer gives my one. DN: Do you know how strong that pendant is? PL: No DN: Freeze!!! He Uses a ice barbage spell on you PL: I Just want to ask- DN: Whit this my power will grown to a high lvl. PL: can you give your necromachers bookpage! DN: Wy i should give the pages they are mine! PL: i need it to stop a powerfull evil necromacher. DN: hmmm... DN: if you can beat my you get the pages, but you must know that this pendant makes my stronger... PL: ok wy not? DN:'' skorionos klonos kropnok!!!'' He somons 4 level 30 undead mages look out! you are freezed so you must attack them whit magic or ranged. PL: Uh oh... DN: I think i had to go... bye... He walks though the wall You been now attacked by 4 lvl 30 undead mages. Kill them whit ranged or magic attacks, melee dont work becouse you don´t can walk. Go back to the bank take you fight stuff (Melee, mage or ranged) food and the mask of dagith nurn whit you. (If you dont got part 5 of the mask ask it to Xenia she will give part 5) wear the mask of dagith nurn. now you can walk though the wall. Be ready for a heavy fight! Melee stuff and ranged stuff is handy. You must kill dragith nurn, he is lvl 50 now. But it is multy combat and the other monsters in the cave are high, use protect from ranged. After killing him he gives the pages. Challenge 3: Melzar's little pet Take: Armour: a fire talisman 60 fire runes, 5 death runes and 10 chaos runes and 1 big bones whit you. Go now to Melzars maze and go to melzar use the pendant on him. PL: can you give my your necromancer pages MM: no, i gave them to my lessie, but you killed him for that crandor cart, i can summon him up again, but can you give my 60 fire 5 death and 10 chaos runes and 1 big bone and a fire talisman? PL: i will go and get them. Talk again whit him. MM: good. A cut scene comes. MM: Ureka demonica! The lesser demon wil rerise from the dead! He will summon a lesser demon. The demon use a strong attack at the wall and he escepes. MM: ... you can better find him... he got the pages. PL: ok. Search him now he can be at the following places: *Wizards' Tower (caged) (rare) *Crandor and Karamja Dungeon *Resource dungeon in Karamja Dungeon *Crandor island (rare) *Level 24 Wilderness, in the area between the Demonic Ruins and the Clan Wars arena. (rare) *Lava Maze (rare) *Wilderness Volcano (rare) if you find him a cutscene wil come. You be attacked by a level 100 Demon, after you kill him he will drop te pages and he will drop a demon hat. give the hat to Melzar to get 5000 Defence, Strengt, Attack, Ranged and Magic exp. Challenge 4: Some fight vs the necromachers foes. First Take the pages and: Diamond amulet, a brown apron (To get into the crafthing guild) and 10 nature runes whit you. When you get alle pages give them to MM. MM: ok... ahah yes... oh... You must make a finders amulet i don't know how, ask a craft member. Here take this trancelations whit you. Go into the crafthing guild ask a member about the finder amulet. He want a Diamond amulet give them. he will craft it to a magical amulet. Go back to Maliginus and give the diamont amulet and 10 nature runes. He will make the amulet. Use the option point. '' ''You must do 5 - 20 of this tasks Posible tasks: Karamja-Crandor Skull headed Elvarg When the evil necromacher is on crandor there is a change he will be in the vulcano, there wil be killed a skeletion and the head wil be go to elvargs dead body, you must kill Skull headed elvarg of combat 100. Reward: 2000 attack exp and 2000 prayer exp ore Monster (Pickaxe recomed!) If he is near the ore he will summon a ore monster. (Coal (60), Gold (70), mithril (80) (Common), Adamant (100), Rune (125) (extremely rare) (they wil drop its ore, Coal will drop Coal). Reward: 2000 mining exp, (coal, gold, mithril, adamant or rune) ore Burned fish Monster If he is near the fish spot at the mussa point he will sommon a burned fish of lvl 80. Reward: 2000 cooking exp, burned fish Rum monster If he is near the bar he can summon a rum monster, of combat 80. Reward: a exp lamp of 2000 exp, some giantic rum. Demon Only in the vulcano resourse dungeon, he can summon a undead demon Reward: 2000 dungeoneering exp, and a greater demon drop, common droprate on rune full helm Lumbridge-Draynor Zombie In the draynor swewers he can summon a level 90 zombie. reward: 4000 hitpoints exp, Huge skoblin Only at the east of lumbridge, he can summon a huge skoblin, of level 70. reward: 2000 prayer exp. Undead Wizard At the wizzard tower he can summon a undead wizzard, its handy to wear green dragon hide. He is level 100, but you will be helped by some wizards. Reward: 4000 magic and runecrafthing exp. Count draynor (undead) If he is at draynor manor he will summon this monster, he is level 80, take some garlic whit you! and a hammer, you will get the stake in your bag. reward: 4500 attack exp. ghost at lumbridge gravejard (rare) At the lumbridge gravejard he wil summon a ghost, he is level 85. reward: 2500 prayer exp Falador, port sarim and rimington. Undead white knight (rare) he will summon a undeadt white knight, he is combat 100 but you will be helped by some white knights. Reward: white knight item (members only) 2000 exp lamp Undead guard's (rare) He will summon 1-5 undeadt guard's of combat 60 each. you wil be helped by some guards. reward: good drops of the guards, 2000 prayer exp Ice monster At the cave in musa point he will summon a level 100 ice monster. Reward: exp lamp Yew tree hachet needed! He will summon a level 100 yew tree, south of falador. Reward: 2000 woodcutting exp. Fish monster He will summon a level 90 fish, at port sarim reward: 2000 fishing exp Rune's monster He will summon a level 80 rune's monster, made of some diffrent runes. north of port sarim. Reward: 2000 runecrafthing exp Huge undead monster (Last task) He will summon a level 200 undead monster the undead monster wil attack Moltifier (level 120), you must help him after you beat the monster he will teleport to the wilderness. Reward: 2 5k exp lamps. Varrock and edgevile Level 150 elite undead guard and a lot of undead minions (rare) He will summon at the varock place a level 150 elite guard. you will be helped by one 75 guard and some 40 guards. reward: 5k exp lamp. 4 Skoblin's (uncommon) These will be sommond at goblin village, they are level 60 each. 3 level 70 skill brothers (always) At edgevile yews house, he will summon some level 70 skill brothers. Reward: skill's brother Hachet, Pickaxe and Harpoon, 60 attack needed to wield. Monks He will summon at the monastery 3 undead monks, the are level 60, but there deffence is low. Reward: 2000 prayer exp. Black knight He will summon at the Black knight fortres a Undead black knight of level 100. Reward: rondoum black item, 2000 attack exp. Category:Fake Quests